


step into this [you're all i need]

by vityenka



Series: stay close to me [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Engagement, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, stammi vicino duet, they're in love yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityenka/pseuds/vityenka
Summary: Sequel to you're all i need. Post-Cup of China, Yuuri and Viktor head back to Hasetsu to plan Yuuri's exhibition skate. There's an idea forming, and it takes two.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: stay close to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867816
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	step into this [you're all i need]

**Author's Note:**

> at the end of my fic, 'you're all i need' yuuri mentions working on something new with viktor! i love the stammi vicino pair skate, it makes me so happy. i think of it at least one million times per day. i hope you enjoy some viktuuri getting through together!

Yuuri’s favorite time to skate is when the sun has fully set, the night is growing long, and there’s no one left but him and the ice. He ties his boots tightly and steps out onto the ice, immediately diving into a warm up. His blood pumps loud in his ears, like a beat, when he dances across the fresh surface. Takeshi and Yuuko don’t mind letting him use the rink when it’s closed, and since childhood it’s been his saving grace. 

This time, he has Viktor with him. Viktor, who is taking forever to tie his skates because he won’t stop  _ watching.  _ It’s a dream come true, one where Yuuri finally convinced Viktor Nikiforov to never look away from him, to admire him the way Yuuri admires Viktor. Yuuri closes his eyes as he skates, listens to the cut of the blade, lets it direct his movement. He feels looser now, and skates into his short program step sequence. He can hear  _ Eros  _ the same without the music, feel it thrum through his blood, and lets it move him in ways he never thought he could until Viktor came along. It isn’t long before he hears another pair of blades join him out on the ice. 

Viktor’s arms wrap around his waist, hands guiding as he joins in Yuuri’s dance with one of his own. It’s an answer, the beck and call that they’ve been stepping around since Viktor’s arrival. Viktor noses into his neck, breath hot where he brushes his lips across Yuuri’s throat. Their bodies move in tandem, Viktor stepping through the sequence with him. Yuuri feels Viktor gearing up for the triple axel, and when they do it side-by-side, Yuuri  _ knows  _ this will work. He slides to a stop and watches Viktor finish out the sequence, hair messy and ears reddened from the cold. He wants to  _ touch,  _ but needs to focus. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri says once Viktor comes to a stop. “I have an idea.” 

-

“I have two versions of it,” Viktor hums, finger pressed to his lip. “There’s the version I skated, and then there’s a duet. My composer wanted me to do the duet, but I didn’t know how to skate it the way I do now.” His smile is small, a gentle thing, lips quirked upward as he gazes adoringly at Yuuri, who blushes. 

“Can I hear it?” 

Viktor sets up his phone with the stereo system and leans on the boards, trapping Yuuri against his chest and pressing his cold nose to Yuuri’s throat. They wait as the stereo crackles, before the gentle music begins. The same, trembling voice fills the rink, until another voice joins in. Yuuri gasps softly, clutching Viktor’s hand tighter. “ _Vitya,_ ” he whispers, turning in Viktor’s arms. “It’s perfect.” 

-

It begins slowly. Rostelecom is a few weeks away, and Viktor has Yuuri running through his programs constantly. They start with the lifts in Minako’s studio. It’s hard, even if Yuuri trusts Viktor implicitly, to let  _ go  _ of the need for control. But he manages, and before long they’re practicing on the ice, too. 

Viktor skates backwards and they gain momentum together. Yuuri draws closer until Viktor can get his hands on his hips and lifts. It feels like flying, until Yuuri looks down and they tumble onto the ice together. Viktor sprawls on his back and Yuuri rolls instead of crushing Viktor under him. They pant beside each other, staring up at the bright lights of the rink. 

“Okay,” Viktor huffs. He turns his head to Yuuri, a determined glint in his eyes. “Just don’t look down next time.” Yuuri lets out a breathless laugh and covers his face. They can do this. 

-

Pair skating practice slows to a stop the week before Rostelecom. Yuuri’s quad flip is still shaky, but he’s been landing it with a wobble semi-consistently. Viktor’s out on the ice with him more than he isn’t, side-by-side quad flips until Yuuri can close his eyes and see the flex of Viktor’s muscles behind his eyelids. 

The night before their flight to Moscow, Viktor takes Yuuri for Nagahama ramen and they sit in the loud, bright shop and talk over the chatter. “How are you feeling?” Viktor asks after he slurps noodles into his mouth. Yuuri shrugs around his own bite. 

“Nervous,” he admits. “But okay, I think.” Viktor takes a pause from shoveling food down and covers Yuuri’s hand with his. 

He leans forward, expression serious. “I believe in you, Yuuri. I’ll believe in you enough for the both of us.” Yuuri smiles, something loosening in his chest. 

“Okay,” he agrees. 

-

Yuuri sleeps on Viktor’s shoulder the whole flight, knocked out with a face mask and noise-cancelling headphones. Viktor reads, until he also falls asleep with his cheek smushed on top of Yuuri’s head. 

Sheremetyevo is thankfully quiet when they arrive late at night. Viktor leads a sleep-soft Yuuri through baggage claim and to a cab they take to their hotel where the other skaters and coaches are staying. He checks them in, leads Yuuri upstairs and through a fast shower that washes away the grimy feeling of airports and planes. Yuuri leans on him throughout, letting Viktor wash his body and his hair, then doing the same for himself. 

“Tired,” Yuuri mumbles into Viktor’s neck. He mouths at Viktor’s throat. It isn’t sexual, just kissing the man he loves, and Viktor wraps an arm around his waist. 

“Let’s get dried off, darling.” They dry off with soft towels and climb into bed naked. As soon as Yuuri’s head hits the pillow, bundled in Viktor’s arms, he’s asleep. Viktor follows not long after. 

-

Viktor leaves at Yuuri’s insistence and it settles like rocks in the bottom of Yuuri’s stomach, but he knows it’s for the best. Makkachin means too much to Viktor, too much to the both of them, now, for Viktor to stay. Yuuri keeps his head down, listens when Yakov speaks to him, and skates through his trembling fear. 

Just barely, it’s enough. 

-

Their reunion blocks the doors and Yuuri cries in Viktor’s arms, tears wetting his expensive wool coat. He can feel the tremors in Viktor, as well. 

If it sounds like a marriage proposal, it’s because Yuuri hasn’t gotten the rings yet. 

-

After Rostelecom and Makkachin’s recovery,  _ Stammi Vicino  _ aches inside Yuuri in a way it hadn’t before. He knows what it is to miss Viktor now, to miss him so desperately it feels like it will tear him apart. He doesn’t know what will happen after the Grand Prix Final. He doesn’t know how he’ll cope with the hole Viktor’s absence will leave when he goes. He knows he will hold onto this, though. This moment they’ll share on the ice will be for the two of them, a  _ forget-me-not,  _ that will leave Yuuri hurting. He wonders if it will be the same for Viktor. 

Yuuri doesn’t look down anymore, trusting Viktor’s hands on his waist completely. He closes his eyes and feels the whistle of the rink around him as Viktor holds him, he arches his body and his skates meet the ice, grasps Viktor’s hand and cups his cheek. Viktor looks at him with bright eyes, mouth parted as they dance around each other. It’s beautiful. It will be painful. But Yuuri will suffer a thousand times over if it means he can have Viktor for this moment, suspended in time. It will be worth it. 

-

The rings are beautiful, a gold Yuuri can give Viktor to hold onto. Under the half-light of the cathedral, choir in the background, Yuuri slips Viktor’s leather glove off his hand and replaces it with a ring. Viktor looks at him the whole time, gaze never straying. Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand and slides the other ring on his finger. It fits perfectly, and Viktor smiles softly. 

“I love you,” Viktor murmurs. Yuuri smiles back, stepping close and cupping his face. His cheeks are a soft pink in the cold. 

“I love you, too.” Yuuri replies. “Tell me something for good luck.” 

Viktor turns his head, presses a soft kiss to Yuuri’s palm. “Okay,” he says. “Tomorrow, show me the skating you like best.” Yuuri tilts his head and rocks up onto the balls of his feet to kiss Viktor, mouths slotting together like they’re meant to fit perfectly. Puzzle piece meets puzzle piece, a match made in heaven. Yuuri’s chest aches. He’s in love. 

-

Viktor’s tears are beautiful, sad things. It’s like he doesn’t know how to cry, silent in his grief. Yuuri brushes his fringe off his face, drops it in surprise when Viktor brushes his hand away. “Why are you crying?” he asks, confused. 

“Because I’m angry!” Viktor snaps. “You’re so selfish! How can you ask me to come back when you’re retiring? How can you think I’ll want to skate without you beside me?” Yuuri sits back and stares. 

“It’s my decision.” 

Viktor shakes his head and lets out a breath. “You can’t make this decision for me. It’s my choice, too.” 

Yuuri swallows. “I thought this was what you wanted. You said until the Grand Prix Final.” 

“And then I said I never wanted you to retire! Don’t you understand, Yuuri?” Viktor covers his mouth, sob slipping past. “You proposed, what do you think I want? I said yes because  _ I love you.  _ I want to be with you, forever.” 

“I--” 

“Just think about it, okay?” Viktor begs. “Just...don’t make this decision yet. Please.” Tears run down Viktor’s face quietly. He sits, head hanging down, silver hair covering his face as he cries. 

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees softly. “Can I hold you?” When Viktor nods, Yuuri moves quickly to the seat beside Viktor and draws him into his arms. Viktor cries, then, low and desperate. He clutches at Yuuri hard, arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Please don’t leave me,” Viktor cries. “I can’t lose you.” 

-

Viktor grabs his hand at the boards, staring into his eyes. His face is serious, eyes tired. “I took time off to coach you, why are you still in warm up mode?” Yuuri stares at him for a moment before pulling him close. 

When he takes his starting position, the calm that comes over him is similar to the Cup of China. He feels the anxiety loosen, its grip falling away as the piano rings out, long and clear. He skates through it, edges clean. He doesn’t wobble on his jumps, no hands on the ice or bruises on his body. All that aches is how much he loves skating. How much he loves Viktor. 

The quad flip is perfect, and Yuuri’s eyes blur with tears as he takes his final position, reading for Viktor, breath coming fast. He knows, now, what he’ll do. His ring glints across the ring, and through his tears he can see the gold on Viktor’s finger. It calls him home. 

-

_ “Silver medalist from Japan, Katsuki Yuuri.”  _

The lonely aria follows Yuuri across the ring, through the quad flip he lands cleanly. The deep blue of the lights cast a shadow as he dances alone. He breathes in the loneliness, in the knowledge that it won’t be like this for too long. 

When it all becomes purple, Yuuri reaches out and finds Viktor. His hand is strong in Yuuri’s. Before, Yuuri thought they danced around one another but they dance together now, two bodies who understand one another completely. It’s an absolute thing, their love. Viktor’s hands find Yuuri’s waist. When he lifts, Yuuri flies. 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? i wanted to examine the in-between moments and the moments we see in the show a little bit deeper. i hope i did it justice! let me know what you think in the comments <3 reading them makes my heart happy! 
> 
> see you next level! or next fic! <333


End file.
